Amends (An Impossible Quartet 15)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: In the aftermath of being Zorpox, Ron has to deal with his own issues. How will he do so? How will this affect his friends around him? R and R!
1. Kim's Sitch with Will Du

Amends (Impossible Quartet 15)

DJ Dubois

March 2013

Notes: Kim Possible and her cohorts belong to Disney. All other characters are mine and fictitious. Please leave comments at dante0220  .

[A/N: One chapter on Kim before we get to Ron and Yori]

Chapter 1 [Two Weeks following "Revivals" ]

[Global Justice Training Headquarters—Amsterdam]

As on any given day, GJ hummed along at its usual pace. Agents proceeded to meetings. Trainees made it through their exercises. Terrorist activities were spotted and dealt with. Other threats were harshed on. The complex diverted its attention along all of these lines and never had a down moment as a result.

Even if some worried about it…..

Kim flipped through the air, bounded off any surface and tried to shut out her ever annoying instructor. She routinely made the GJ training randomizer look foolish as it flailed around to track her moves. She dove between laser blasts. She easily evaded the razor blades zipping toward her before imbedding themselves in the walls. A kick of her foot dealt with the flying poles.

Her fellow trainees had accustomed themselves to watching what they called the 'cheer show'…partially because Kim was a cheerleader and also as a backhanded slap at the instructor's put down of that role.

At least on most days that was the case…

But not on that day….

She landed in a squat on the mat in front of Will Du. Even the landing wobbled. She bore a scorch mark from the low level stun burst earlier in the exercise. Her uniform had suffered a scratch from the razor blades. She wasn't herself….

…she acted _normal…_

She saw her friends staring almost in disbelief. _Chill! It's no big! Really! _She grimaced while standing straight and waiting for the arrogant leader's assessment.

Du smirked admittedly enjoying her subpar performance. Ever since they'd first met, he'd hated how the high school girl had outwitted him in getting Duff Killigan before he could. How Dr. Director favored this agent over all others. Worse how many times she and Trousseau violated the rules. Now he savored her less than par performance. "Not bad, Possible…Not bad."

_I'd like to wipe that smirk off of his face! _"I can do better. Sorry, guys."

The other agents averted their eyes from the Asian instructor not wanting to watch him baiting the teenager.

"I'm sure. What's eating you? A melodrama? Or maybe your monstrous friend?" he baited sarcastically.

She bristled and wheeled around. "_Excuse me? _That was Zorpox! Ron was a victim like everyone else! He was _possessed_!"

"If you believe in demons, Possible. Nursery rhyme stuff. Admit it. Your friend's a menace," he taunted.

She clenched her teeth. She wanted to slap the obnoxious man silly. "He _is _NOT! Like _you _would know the REAL SITCH?" She clenched her fists at her sides. "At least I KNOW THE SITCH! I helped GET HIM BACK! Deal with that!"

"Enough, Agent Possible," Dr. Director interceded. "Agent Du, I'd say the same!" She strode into the room purposefully.

Kim stifled her further responses and stood at attention.

"Agent Possible needed critique on her distraction," Du replied.

"Assessment not _torment_, Agent Du," the leader disagreed. "Agent Possible, you may return to your quarters. Given the circumstances, it is understandable why you'd be distracted."

Kim nodded silently. _He harshes on Ron and it's 'understandable? Major brain pain! _She turned and hustled from the room before her eyes could tear up. She wouldn't let Du see her like that. She couldn't let anyone see her shame and fear….

…fear at how a part of her best friend wrecked havoc on several cities and injured several friends and allies….

…fear at how that part imprisoned her and his wife while serving a demon right out of Hell itself….

_That was so not Ron! SO NOT! _She slumped to the tiles and rubbed her forehead.

"Kim?"

She glanced ever so hesitantly to find her BF standing there. "Rick? What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Director switched my assignment," Rick informed her. He gently extended his hands toward hers. "You."

"This is too dramaish. Du gets me mad. Now you got to babysit me," she lamented.

"That's not what she said, Kim. Du was out of line. You didn't deserve that. None of us do." He embraced her. "Let's get cleaned up. Then you get some Johann's."

"Perogis?" she supposed hopefully.

"Only the best for my GF. You're worried about Ron. No big. We'll chill. Meantime awesome dinner for the best redhead in the world. Spanking?" he affirmed.

Her eyes sparkled. She smiled broadly. "Spanking!"

He kissed her forehead. "Half hour. Just be ready to enjoy." With that, he headed back to his own quarters to clean up himself.

She exhaled deeply as she swiped her access card and opened her door. Maybe Du couldn't stand her. However she still had the friends and the awesome BF. She was on her way for a smashing date with him.

Take that, Du….Enjoy the harshing from Dr. Director….


	2. Resolutions

Chapter 2 [Yamanuchi]

A gentle breeze billowed across the Japanese landscape stirring the blossoms and cooling the denizens alike. The stars glittered gently overhead. A few nightingales sang their siren call from the trees.

Even on its mountaintop perch, the secret ninja school seemed serene. The students managed a few hours of shut eye to rest and recharge before the cycle of training and meditation resumed anew. Even Sensei felt the need to cycle down his usual energy levels.

If only everyone could've done that….

Yori tossed and turned in her bed painfully. Until recently, she'd slept deeply; her workouts leaving her on the brink of exhaustion. She'd felt content in her love's arms under their shared sheets. Her purpose in unison with his and the school's giving her life a renewed sense of purpose….

….that is until the nightmares started…..

She sat up suddenly in an icy sweat. Her breathing huffed in ragged burst. "Calm! You must remain calm!" She closed her eyes and performed the calming exercise Sensei had shown to her a few days earlier. "I can do this…I am not afraid…."

But that wasn't exactly the truth….

Because she was afraid…..

…Afraid of what she'd seen….

…Afraid of her Love….no wait, that unwelcome part of him….

Ron would never hurt anyone in cold blood. His gentle spirit soothed her own. His increasing mastery over the _tai peng pek kwar _inspired her to perfect her own skills.

No, she feared the cobalt skinned alter ego lurking under the surface. She couldn't abide the cackling horror that had mowed through her classmates and their American allies. The force which leveled the school. The one which had nearly killed her spirit sister. The one who'd held her and Kim in chains for the better part of a week.

The one who'd left her beloved _Ron San _doubting himself.

She shivered from the early spring chill. She wanted his comfort and warmth and groped for her husband. Alas her hand only found the empty spot where he usually had been. She felt the sheets bunched where he'd slipped away during the night. "_Ron San_? Where are you?"

"Gone," a small voice squeaked in the dark.

Even without turning on the light, she knew Rufus' voice. While she'd dislike anyone watching over her while she slept, she knew the naked mole rat performed an honorable duty for his human's chosen mate. "Where, _Rufus San_?"

"Twaining," the mole rat revealed. He didn't want to reveal Ron's true rationale—that he couldn't abide his wife being so scared.

"Now? We are not even at the opening gong! Can you turn please? I need to dress," she realized. She marshaled her love and sense of duty to drive back the haunting fear. She stepped into the closet and pulled on her _gi_. Then she opened her belt pouch. "I go to him. Please accompany me."

He nodded feeling just as concerned for Ron as she did. He scurried off of the dresser and across the floor. Then he climbed up her pant leg and into the pouch.

"_Domo, Rufus San_," she acknowledged gratefully before setting off.

In his time of struggle, she needed to remind her husband that he wasn't alone…

[Courtyard]

Ron stood in the cobbles' center in silent meditation. The breeze gently ruffled his hair. His skin pimpled ever so slightly from the chill….

…but his features registered none of these things….

His closed eyelids betrayed the eyes' movements behind them.

Tears leeched out from those closed ports, wetting his cheeks.

His mouth contorted itself in pained grimaces

His ears cringed with the haunting laughter within himself.

He felt alone. He had risen from the bed so as not to jar his beloved Lotus maiden. He'd let no more harm come to her. He'd rather die first….

….die and take Zorpox with him….

_This tanks! How can I do *anything*? _Ron bowed his head under the combined burden of Fear and Shame. Doubt and Disappointment squeezed at his heart. _If that creep can bring him out, how can I stop him? _

"A house without foundation shall fall, _Stoppable San_."

Ron's eyes snapped open at the advisory. He wheeled around to find Sensei standing in the flickering tapers. Despite the ever-present leaning on the wizened staff, the student knew better than to doubt his teacher's resolve. "Master, I didn't mean to wake you." He bowed quickly.

"Despite your attempts to remain quiet in your pain, we whose hearts are in tune with yours hear it like the gales of a typhoon. I admire your effort but it is misplaced," Sensei declared. "It is not for you to shield those of us who have committed to you."

"But I…_he_…nearly killed you all! I…." He slumped to his knees.

"The demon gave him the strength. You must, as you Americans say, take a page from his book. You are not alone. The students of this school stand with you as you do with them. Your friends stand with you. _Miri Chan_'s allies stand with us. They sacrificed much to bring you back. Do not shut us out," Sensei admonished; his wizened eyes darting this way and that. "Besides you cannot be alone. The choice you have made. The bond of honor you have undertaken."

"I gotta prove myself before I can ask, Master!" Ron protested.

"Prove yourself how, _Stoppable San_? Just as your American standard of beauty is in the beholder's eye so too is the standard of proof. You have proven your heart. You have stood tall when others crumble. Do not crumble now. The true source of strength is to open your heart. You must expose yourself and trust in others," Sensei continued unaffected by the other's waivering. "Trust us. Let those around you support you. Then you will begin to walk on your own." His ear perked sharply. "_Yori Chan_, please approach."

"_Domo Sensei Sama," _Yori accepted humbly with a slight bow. "_Ron San_, why are you here? Have I done something?"

"Great. Now you're upset. You don't need my sitch. I…." Ron started.

Her face grew red. She had to restrain her frustration in front of their teacher. Finally she asked, "_Shitsureishima! _What do I need to prove worthy of sharing burden? I am wife. You are husband, _Ron San_. It is _our _burden. You did not hurt me! _Zorpox _did! I made choice to stand with you!"

"But I hurt…."

"Liswen!" Rufus pressed while pointing to her.

"_Rufus San _has said it. _Hai! _You hurt us! You hurt with your American-style hesitation and shutting out! I need your love to be myself. I need to give my love to you. _Shite kudasai! _Please! I cannot bear you keeping me from companion role. As Master Sensei just said, trust me. I learned strength during trial. I will not fall to the demon!"

His heart ached. "Dang it! I just messed up again! Why can't it be easy?"

She grabbed onto his face with her hands and locked lips with his. She allowed her passion to pour into him. "It is _that easy_, _Ron San_. Trust in our love. I will stand with you no matter the obstacle. You need to stand up for you." She bowed to Sensei. "Forgive my display, Master."

The older man waved off her request. "There is no need to forgive it. _Stoppable San _needed a reminder of how simplicity is the answer. Build a life and a purpose away from Zorpox, _Stoppable San. _While he will remain, you will have power to resist him. You will live your own life. That is up to you." He glanced toward the east and saw the first glimmers of color therein. "We have a half hour before the gong. I would like some tea."

"We shall fix it for you," she agreed while scooping Rufus up and allowing him to scamper into her pouch. She held her hand out. "_Both of us._"

Ron hesitantly took it. "Yeah. Both of us. Sorry." He led them back toward the Central Temple.

Sensei watched the couple intently before slowly making his way in their wake. _I pray you find the trust and strength to open yourself. Our destiny relies on it! _


	3. Hirotaka's Message

Chapter 3 [Later that afternoon]

[Rose Garden]

Fresh off of a session in the _dojo _and two hours of meditation, Ron meandered through the freshly blossomed blooms. He admired the bright reds, fragrant pinks and pure whites laid out by the ninja groundkeepers. He took a whiff of them in admiration of their scent….

….and sneezed several times as a result….

He kicked at the cobbles in frustration. "That tanks!" He slumped onto the planter's outer lip and shook his head. "How am I supposed to channel power if I can't deal with nature?" He rubbed his nose to eliminate the itch there. Then he noticed Hirotaka watching him. "Hey, Hiro. Kind of private, ya know?"

"Pride kills, _Stoppable San_." Hirotaka approached his fellow _shinobi _with care. Between the monkey power and the recent possession incident, he didn't know how Ron would react to his presence. In addition his own recent experiences had tempered his suave and brash veneer. "I considered myself above everyone too."

Ron quirked a confused eyebrow. "Look, Hiro, I do not think I'm better than anyone else here! You all don't need my sitch! I _failed_!"

"You fail with your American style whines." Hirotaka produced a stick of gum and popped it in his mouth with his old bravado. He could sense that Ron was drowning in his self-pity. Out of duty to the school, he buried his own fear and stood tall. "First position."

"Huh?" Ron failed to get the point until he just managed to avoid the other's foot flying at his face. "HEY! WHAT'S THE SITCH?"

"I told you. You are too self-absorbed to listen! Defend yourself!" Hirotaka swung with a downward chop of his right hand.

Ron instinctually avoided the maneuver before narrowing his eyes. "Quit it!"

"No. We have all failed each other, _Stoppable San_. It is time to set that right," Hirotaka disagreed. He waved his hand at Ron. "I am not going to let you brood like a sick dog." He moved in on Ron again.

"I ain't no sick dog!" Ron moved between his adversary's strikes and nailed him squarely in the chest. As the other hit the planter on the far side, he pointed to Hiro. "Take that to your Mama!"

"If my mother were alive, _Stoppable San_, I am sure she would approve." Hirotaka bowed to him. "You will owe me a rematch at some point. It is my honor to remind you that we are here for each other. You have done so for me. Now it is my turn."

"I…_what_?" Ron felt confused.

Hirotaka rolled his eyes. "After Arighatto shamed me, you helped me. You reminded me of _our purpose_. Now I am doing the same for you. Besides we did not believe in the ceremony. We could have unified behind Sensei for your sake to drive the demon away. Our fear and doubt insured our failure. Yours will do the same." He stood and bowed once again. "This is a day for first times, _Stoppable San_. I make amends to the greater good by doing so. Consider how you might do the same." With that he left the area.

Ron rubbed his forehead while trying to process Hirotaka's words. He'd always given everything allowing himself to be subsumed in the team role whether that be with Kim or Yori. He'd relied on the ladies to pump his ego up and drive him toward a goal. Since coming to Yamanuchi, Sensei had redirected the focus toward a balance of confident individualism and filling a part of the collective whole.

Then the light bulb went on his head. He smacked himself in the head. "OW!" Then he rushed toward the _dojo_.

He had a message to deliver to a certain baddical other half…


	4. Ron and Yori Hash it Out

Chapter 4 [_Dojo_]

Even as Ron worked things out for himself, Yori sparred by herself in the _Dojo_. She still felt confused by Ron's inability to open up and trust her. She had no doubt he loved her with all of his heart. She knew he appreciated and respected her fighting skills.

Yet he couldn't trust her to hold up her end of their marriage? Or maybe he didn't trust himself?

"That is such rubbish!" She delivered a punishing kick to the padded bag to her left. "Why can't _Ron San_ respect himself? Why can't he respect me?" She vented for a good five minutes on that poor bag releasing her inner anger and frustration. She finally burned off those feelings and looked over the banged up example of her own handiwork. "I cannot lose control. I must focus." She turned to Rufus and bowed to him. "Forgive my outburst, _Rufus San_."

"Okay," he squeaked with a big grin. He certainly understood how disjointed his humans were getting. He hoped Ron would work on his own inhibitions. He saw Ron slip in through the sliding straw door. "Look!"

"I am sorry for the display," she apologized before turning around.

"You're all good in the hood. It's me that needs a harshing," Ron countered albeit sheepishly. "Hiro just drilled that lesson into my hard head."

While she was heartened by his realization, she bristled. "He did not hurt you, did he?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey!" He looked her in the eye purposefully. "Yeah he did pick a sparring match. He gave me a point. Guess he had an honor debt with me."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Honor debt?"

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I laid some serious convag on him after Miranda kicked his booty in the courtyard a while back. He was doing the same for me."

She relaxed. "If he helped you, _Ron San_, I will not challenge him. I do not want you hurt."

"I don't wanna see you hurt either," he declared. "I just want you safe."

"Our lives are anything but safe, _Ron San_. We have to trust that we can handle that. We also need to accept the risk. _Miri Chan _advised balance. We are not machines. We have duty to the school and ourselves," she insisted.

"Yeah. I wish it weren't so hard, ya know?" he supposed.

"I understand." She locked eyes with him. "I accept us. I accept you. You accept me?"

"Yeah. Why?" His eyes squinted in confusion.

"I feel left out. I love your caring heart. But I am your wife. We share good things. I want to share your bad things too. Please do not leave me in cold," she pointed out.

"I know." He bowed his head. "I'm a heel."

"No you are not. You are overprotecting me. I am not a glass doll. I am partner. I want to be best partner to you," she corrected him. "Please allow me to share your life."

He felt the gears in his head creaking to a halt. "We go on missions and stuff. You just saved me."

"But you had no choice." She looked at him sadly. "I wish to be included. Please, _Ron San, _do not shield me from your problems."

He took a deep breath. Then he turned to Rufus. "You think it's that bad, Buddy?"

"Uh huh," Rufus affirmed with a demonstrative nodding of his head.

Ron stopped allowing himself to soak in the point. He paced about the parameters of the space. "Yeah you're right. I'm afraid that if you know, you'll run away." He turned toward her and grimaced. "I hurt you and Kim, Yori. I can't believe I kept you chained up like that! I nearly killed Miranda's uncle! Geez!" He broke down.

She embraced him. "Zorpox did that. Not you. You would _never _hurt me or anyone we love. And I will _never _run away from you." She kissed him demonstratively. "_Never. _Promise me, _Ron San_. Promise you will not leave me out."

He could see Hurt and Pain clouding her almond irises. Despite her usual resolve, he saw the tears welling up there. "No more. I promise. I wanna do better."

She nodded and gently brushed his cheek with her lips. "I know. I have faith in you."

He kissed her back and smiled. "I don't deserve you."

"You are most deserving. I choose you. I am happy you choose me," she noted warmly.

"Every day. I love you," he affirmed.

She smiled at him. "And I you, _Saiai_."

Hearing her call him 'beloved' warmed him immensely. "Yeah me too. Come on. Let's go and have a talk with Sensei. That is if it's okay?"

"_Hai_. Let us do so," she concurred while taking his hand.

"Hey, Rufus, can't be leaving you behind, Bud," he acknowledged while holding open his own belt pouch with his free hand.

The smallest member of the trio rushed toward them and climbed into his carrying pouch. "Okay!"

"Let us speak with Sensei now. _Domo, Ron San._" She smiled warmly at him.

"For the prettiest ninja on the planet, it's beyond cool," he told her without hesitation as they walked out and across the square for their audience with Sensei.

At least they had acknowledged and moved ahead in one facet of their relationship. How they progressed would affect the road ahead of them indeed.


	5. Visit in Sensei's Office

Chapter 5 [Sensei's Office]

Sensei glanced out his window with concern. Having just talked with Hirotaka about the latter's advice to Ron, he felt a glimmer of hope. He'd felt the glimmers of understanding from Ron not to mention a deeper understanding of the bond of honor's significance. "One can only hope. _Stoppable San _has so much potential. He only begins to realize it."

"_Hai_," Miranda agreed from the corner of the room. Since her arrival a few minutes earlier, she'd allowed her mentor the space of his thoughts. "But he is growing. He understands the value of sacrifice. He has to learn trust." She saw the hot pot in the corner steaming. "Tea, _Sensei Sama_?"

He allowed the newly minted sensei the briefest flicker of smile under the bushy mustache. _"Domo."_

She acknowledged him with a bow of her head before fixing the two cups. Then she brought one to him. As she said when he elevated her to that status, he would always be her master no matter what. "I've told them both to balance all aspects of life. Duty comes first of course. However they both need to develop the other sides of their circle to be whole."

"I trust you've spoken with your uncle about this?" he supposed. While he didn't like school business discussed with outsiders, he understood in this case.

"Some. Mostly though it's observation. Uncle Dave is only one case. Ron is a lot like him. We are lucky the demon didn't claim Ron as he did my uncle,"she noted.

He nodded. "Only because _Stoppable San _had allies." He looked out the window toward the east. "I will not repeat the error, _Miri Chan. _I will not allow _Stoppable San _to fall to the darkness. This Zorpox must be dealt with."

She contained a flare of anger. _He knew about Uncle Dave and did nothing? Just like that wizard? _She took a deep breath. "That is all Uncle Dave would ask in this case."

Recalling the battles between Zorpox and her uncle's Protector persona, Sensei nodded. "He and I are in agreement." He sipped on his tea broodingly. "Even if the dark stain inhibits one tree's growth, that tree can help the others around it, _Miri Chan_."

"I know. Uncle Dave has said if you need help with Zorpox, all you have to do is call," she affirmed. Of course she deleted out the rest of the message.

The aged teacher could see right through her. Yet, much as she'd chosen not to say it, he would not start something either. He knew his American counterpart's anger still boiled over the past. However as _Dubois San _had affirmed their alliance, he would too. As he considered the words, he sensed Ron and Yori's approach. "We have visitors. Please let them in."

"So we do," she agreed while opening the door. "Hi, guys. Hope everything is all right."

"All's good in the hood," Ron concurred. "We were going to talk with Sensei about that."

"Will you be staying, Sister? I would like to speak with you after we talk with Sensei," Yori requested.

"I will be meditating in the gardens with Sensei's permission of course," Miranda expressed. Getting a nod from their teacher, she bowed to the others. "Join me there when you're finished. _Domo, Sensei Sama._"

After she left, Sensei turned to consider the three visitors. "I can feel your renewed understanding, _Stoppable San. _Hirotaka told me of your duel earlier."

"With due respect, it was more like sparring, Master Sensei. He wanted my head in the game," Ron clarified. "He said something of a bond of honor."

"He evened an account with you. _Hai. _I know." Sensei took another sip from his cup. "Your crisis has presented many opportunities for us to pursue, _Stoppable San_. Hirotaka has renewed his quest to rediscover honor and skill. _Miri Chan _is now a sensei in her own right. You are discovering what it means to be a partner and to trust Yori. Keep that progress. Meantime we all need to learn trust and to share the burden."

"Pardon me, Master. Share the burden?" she wondered.

"The ritual failed because not all of us had faith in it. We allowed fear and doubt to water down our resolve. Hirotaka works through his issues with your monkey power. You move through your issues together as you should. Now I need to relay that message to the rest of the school. When one of us has a need or concern, it is shared amongst us all. They need to trust in the whole," Sensei declared.

"As someone told me once, Master, even a mighty river was once a trickle," Ron quoted while shooting his wife a warm glance. "I want to keep growing."

"While your fear does hold you back, you continue to make strides. As I have said to you in the past, I would not allow someone who does not contribute to the whole to remain here. Both of you are an example to the others. I expect you to remain as such," Sensei complimented with an edge at the end.

"We shall, _Sensei_," she agreed as they bowed to him respectfully.

Sensei finished his tea. "_Miri Chan _awaits you in the garden. I congratulate you on reaching a new level of understanding in your _bond of honor_. Progress honorably in that regard." After a last bow between the remaining quartet, they parted ways. _Stoppable San does surprise. May he continue to do so._


	6. Chez Ronald's Dish Spans the World

Conclusion [Next Evening]

[Nooni's Kitchen]

Ron felt satisfied with the day at hand. The morning and evening workouts were spanking. His meditations helped him to relax and clean up some spiritual refuse. Granted he'd still need to get stronger but that was a work in progress.

Zorpox still lurked somewhere within the recesses of his brain but that was a fight for another day. Right now he remained dormant.

And at the moment, Ron occupied himself with his latest gourmet creation. Beside himself, he eyed a bowl full of boiled white rice, the usual platter, its cover and three additional plates. He stirred a mixture of chicken and mixed Asian vegetables in a delicate ginger sauce. He inhaled deeply of the aromas therein. He imagined the surprise on his wife's face and anticipated her pleasure in her treat.

That thought sent warm pleasure up and down his spine. He allowed himself a big goofy grin as he gave the mixture one last stir. He sampled a bit of his _piece de resistance_ and nodded with approval.

About twenty feet to his right, Nooni admired the peace and simplicity in his actions. "It is done?"

"_Hai." _He took another wooden spoon and ladled out a bit of the chicken. "How is it?"

She blew on the spoon to cool it before biting into it. She closed her eyes and admired the taste. "You will be fine ninja chef if not a warrior, _Stoppable San._"

"You honor me." He bowed to her reverently. "Can you make sure Hirotaka gets back here? I have a plate for him. It's a thank you for yesterday."

"Sensei has approved. I shall bring him back when it is time. Excuse me," she replied pleasantly before carrying her own pot out to the front for the meal service.

Just as she left, he spied the mists forming in the corner. "The _Ron Meister_'s right on time! Bondiggity!"

Deirdre stepped out of the mists. "I followed the aroma from Althanor, Ron. Couldn't miss it." She took a deep whiff making sure not to let her emerald robes fall into the saucy dish. "You definitely have a future in this. It's great to see you feeling better and creative."

"BOO YEAH!" He pumped his fists. "_Chez Ronald_ is in the house tonight!" He spread rice on two of the plates. "How's KP doin'?"

"She's still down over Will Du's comments concerning you. This is an awesome thing all the way around." She smiled at him. "Rick's arranged for the surprise."

"Awesome. I may be here but KP's still my BF." He spread a portion of the meat, veggies and rice over the two dishes. Then he covered them. "I can help you."

"Given the sentiments toward Zorpox at Global Justice, let me handle it." Deirdre picked up the two plates.

"Just a sec." He took a small envelope out. "That's for KP. It goes with the dinner."

"Absolutely." She set the plates down and tucked the envelope into her robes. Then she picked the plates up again. "This is going to knock their socks off. Nicely done, Ron. Very nicely done indeed. My best to Yori and your teacher." With that she disappeared into the mists.

Hearing her words reminded him of Kim's sitch. He'd heard from Rick and Wade about Du's comments. Rather than fume and burn with anger's flame, he spent time consoling the redheaded agent/BF. He expressed his appreciation for her support in his time of need. He affirmed that he and Yori were there for her.

The dinner was a cheer up. One to send a message to Du and the rest of GJ in the process.

_I ain't Zorpox. Deal with that, Du! _He took a breath while dismissing the thought of the irritating GJ agent from his brain. He covered his dish and let it simmer on very low heat.

At that moment, Hirotaka walked into the kitchen. "_Stoppable San? _Nooni said my meal is back here? What is this?"

Ron grinned. "_Koniechiwa, Hiro_. Dinner is served." He motioned to the rice dish beside him. Then he took the lid off of the simmering dish. "Part of trust is sharin' and carin'. Right?"

"_Hai_." As much as he liked to give the _gaijin _a hard time, Hirotaka admired the American's cooking skill. "That I trust is for Yori?"

"The bigger one is for Yori an' me." Ron spread meat and veggies over the rice. Then he handed the plate to his fellow student. "That's yours. You really gave me some bondiggity help yesterday. Figured I'd include you. Enjoy."

Hirotaka stopped cold for a second before resuming his normal suaveness. "I will enjoy this, _Stoppable San. _Of course you do understand that I will still beat you in the courtyard…just maybe a little less." He winked with his usual pretty boy demeanor before carrying his special meal out into the main cafeteria. _"Domo arighato!"_

"No big!" Ron called before emptying out the remainder of the meat dish into its usual carrying dish and sealing the top over it. "The wife awaits." He placed the wok into the sinkful of soap water Nooni had waiting.

Even Mistress Lunch Lady wanted a role. For that night, she volunteered to clean up so that the artist could spend more time with his Lotus Maiden.

_Spanking! _Ron made his way across the courtyard toward his destination. As he did, his thoughts drifted toward Amsterdam. _Enjoy, KP and Rick! You rock as buds! _

[Amsterdam—Rick's Room—11 AM Local Time]

Kim walked through the GJ hallways wondering what her boyfriend's sitch was. Just as she was ready to go to lunch, Rick had messaged her on her palm. _What's he up to? _Her mind was swimming with possibilities.

She felt better after Dr. Director had reassigned her to another trainer for the foreseeable future. Watching him getting harshed on made her feel better still….

Even so the surprise ate at her.

_What's the ish, Rick? _She could almost feel the cameras watching her progress. Yet she didn't give any ground while retracing the familiar steps toward her other half's quarters. For some reason, she could almost feel his anticipation. _Okay. Gotta get the 411! _Not for the last time she wished she could have some device to contact Wade discreetly.

Unfortunately the Kimmunicator was still back in the room per GJ directives.

She hustled the last few steps toward the desired door. There she knocked. "Rick? You there?"

He opened the door with a big smile on his face. "Hey, Kim. It's a day to celebrate, isn't it?"

"Watching Will getting harshed on was a major big. Yeah. What's the 411 on the summons though? Don't we have training to go to after lunch?" she pointed out.

"Next training session's at 2. Agent Parks told me. I cleared the next hour and a half with her. She's way cooler than Du is," he replied. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Part of the surprise," he noted cryptically.

"Rick!"

He rolled his eyes. "It's right on the other side. Trust me? Close your eyes and just walk forward. I'm right behind you." He placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her through the door. They took a dozen steps forward.

As she did, she could smell the sweet and delicate aromas of freshly cooked chicken in front of herself. She wanted to open her eyes to confirm what was teasing her nostrils and making her mouth water. Somehow she knew he really wanted to wow her.

Finally he stopped her. "It's okay, Kim. Go ahead. You can look now."

She opened her eyes and stared. Her jaw dropped in Ron-like fashion at the surprise there.

A circular table sat in the corner covered in a white tablecloth. Two matching tapered candles flickered gently in its center. Two covered plates held court on the formal surface opposite to each other. Water bobbed inside of two matched finely carved crystal water glasses.

And on her chair, a bouquet of freshly cut red roses awaited her sniffing pleasure.

"I called out for room service. New place in town," he joked.

"Spanking!" She managed to regain her composure before turning to him. "How'd you do this and train this morning too? Spill!" She smiled.

"As I said, I called out." He grinned while gently tugging her chair out. "Those are for you too."

She silently picked her roses and sniffed deeply of the blooms. "And where's this? Do tell all."

He shrugged almost mischievously and took the covers off the plates. "Best in Asian cooking at great prices. Let's eat."

She sat down and set the roses on the table beside herself. She sampled the goods and felt overwhelmed by the culinary art form there. For a brief second, her heart missed Ron and his cooking. _He could do this. I gotta get the 411 on the recipe for him! Later though! _

"You like?" he supposed while digging in even if he knew he'd hit the mark with the plan. "The restaurant sends its regards." He motioned to the envelope. "Open it."

"Regards?" She opened the envelope and read the paper inside. As she did she chuckled affectionately. Her eyes watered. She wiped happy tears from her cheeks. "Smashing!"

"_Chez Ronald _scores another hit," Rick interjected. He let the moment develop for a while before adding, "What did he say? Care to share?"

Her eyes sparkled at him. "Yeah sure," she replied dreamily before starting in….

"_Hey, KP!_

_A big howdy from Yamanuchi! Hope things are shakin' better for you. Thanks for sticking up for me with Will Du the other day. Hey it's awesome that we still have each other's back! That's so cool!_

_I wanted you and Rick to have what Yori and I have: one of my candlelit surprises. Hope this meal rocks for ya! _

_Thanks for bein' an awesome BF! Everyone says hi. Hope to see ya soon. Sorry but Yori's waitin' for her treat now._

_Later!_

_Ron"_

"This is so awesome!" she sighed. "You two planned this."

Rick smiled. "Ron mentioned that he was planning tonight's dinner for Yori when we spoke day before yesterday. I mentioned that you were depressed after what Agent Du said. He insisted on making extra. Deirdre poofed these across the world for us." He took her hands in his. "See how many people care about you, Kim?"

"Wow." She savored a mouthful of chicken, sauce and rice. Her taste buds imbibed deeply of the spices and vegetables before allowing the mix to coat her throat in the goodness. "He's getting better."

"Yeah he is." He leaned across the table and kissed her. "So are you. You like?"

She smiled dreamily at him. "I _love_. It and you." She took another bite. "Thanks."

"For you, I'd move the world," he vowed while taking a swig from his water glass.

"Back at you," she concurred with a sip of her own. "Ron and Yori too."

"They're our family. They want us to be happy. We support their happiness." He ate another forkful of meat and rice. "Now eat. We don't want this great stuff wasted."

_Thanks, guys, for this! This is spanking! _She went back to her BF's creation.

Maybe they weren't together every day anymore but they were still family….count on that sitch….

Count on it no matter what…..

[Ron and Yori's Room—Yamanuchi]

Yori meditated in a corner of her bedroom while trying to clear her mind. She'd spent time in the _dojo _practicing with her fans and boomerangs. She'd also sparred with a couple of the newest recruits. Still she worried about Ron. She didn't know what to think when he asked her for some time to talk about things.

Rufus sat on top of the dresser contentedly eating his chips. While the surprise was in motion, he readily

kept his human's mate company. "s'okay."

She smiled for his benefit. "Of course, _Rufus San. Ron San _will be so." She stood and walked over to the window where she glanced toward the west. "I hope whatever Sensei has him doing, it will be over soon. I do wish to eat. Perhaps Nooni has something?"

"Food," Rufus agreed while munching on a chip. He pushed the bowl toward her.

"_Domo. _I am all right," she declined but managed a smile for his benefit.

"You betcha!" Ron cheered from the door. "We're all ready for good times!"

"Uh huh!" Rufus concurred.

"We can have a good time after we've eaten, _Ron San. _I am sure Nooni has something left if we hurry," she supposed…until she sniffed the air. She eyed him curiously. "What have you been doing?"

"Nooni watched while I did this." He carried in the rice bowl and the chicken/veggie container. "Figured the hottest ninja babe needed a treat." He set the bowls on the desk in the far corner.

She chastised herself internally for doubting him. _Why did I not believe he worked at something for me? _She frowned as she helped him set up the table.

"My bad for keeping you waiting. I should have given you the 411," he apologized.

"No, _Ron San. _Please do not apologize. I am the one who should do so. I should have more faith," she countered.

He smiled gently at her. "Please no. It's all good. Just be happy for me. Okay?" He kissed her forehead. "An' I got a bondiggity surprise!" He walked over to the dresser. "Been working on this for days!" He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a folded white tablecloth, a candle holder and a single white candle. "I know what my lady likes!"

She grinned while enjoying him work his magic on the table and set each piece in place. Her heart warmed at his care and preparation of the latest artistic masterpiece….

…a masterpiece made exquisitely for her…..

He lit the candle in the center. He ladled out the rice and chicken dishes for each plate before setting the serving bowls aside. He filled each glass with water from the sink down the hall before returning to her side.

In the meantime she'd pushed two folding chairs into their usual positions. Her mouth watered in anticipation of what would happen next. "We are ready."

"Then dig in!" he urged as they sat down and started into the meal. "Whatcha think?"

She nodded in approval. "It is delicious. _Domo, Ron San. _And it is a fitting celebration for the understandings we have achieved this week."

"You betcha," he concurred while taking her hands in his. He looked deeply into her eyes. "I can just look all night."

She giggled. "Oh_, Ron San…_Your food would get cold." She of course knew what he meant. "We can look as we eat."

"Sounds awesome." He sipped on his water while doing so.

And so the healing from Zorpox's rage began. Both school and GJ moved on. Understandings increased. And four special hearts connected further over great food….

….processes that would continue shortly….

THE END (for now)


End file.
